Des Rumeurs
by NinaHeartBroken
Summary: "Um francês apaixonado. Um canadense entediado com sua vida. Uma escola perfeita, mas que gira em torno de boatos e rumores. Um romance poderia nascer num lugar assim?" .: UA! Franadá :.
1. Prólogo

**Hetalia não me pertence, nem a imagem usada. Mas o Francis pertence ao Matt, e vice-versa. Longfic UA. Gakuen. Insinuações de vários casais, mas se foca mais em Franadá. Dei nome a alguns personagens que existem em Hetalia, mas que não tem nome. E tem alguns OC's. **

**Ponto de Vista do Francis. Boa leitura!**

* * *

Eu olhei em volta, admirado pelas luzes da roda-gigante. Já fazia algum tempo que eu não ia num parque, e estava matando a saudade naquela excursão.

— Francis, o que acha de irmos na vidente? — Minha irmã, Amèlie, perguntou, pulando em minhas costas.

— Vamos lá então. — Ela, meus amigos e algumas meninas vieram.

A vidente estava sentada em uma cadeira. Na sua frente, uma mesa que tinha uma caixinha com cartas, algumas pedrinhas, se não me engano, e um pano. E do outro lado, mais uma cadeira. Ela parecia ser uma mulher de quarenta e poucos anos – cabelos castanhos e um pouco volumosos, mas – incrivelmente – bem cuidados, olhos verdes, sua pele era num tom canela e ela tinha uma tonalidade de vermelho sangue nas unhas e no batom. Tinha algumas poucas rugas, mas não era feia.

Fiquei do lado de Antonio enquanto a vidente, concentrada, olhava a mão de minha irmã. De certa forma, nunca acreditei em destino e eu achava que ela estava gastando dinheiro à toa, mas não ousaria dizer isso para Amy.

Gilbert estava numa conversa animada com Elizaveta e Antonio, bem, estava dando alguma cantada mal-feita na Anri. Podia ver a hora que Hansen o daria uma surra por investir em sua irmã. Como não gosto de ser empata foda na vida dos meus amigos, resolvi arranjar outra pessoa para conversar. Olhei em volta, procurando Roderich, Arthur ou Feliciano, mas me distraí quando vi ele.

Cabelos loiros uma tonalidade abaixo dos meus, olhos azuis – um pouco violetas –, uma pele que me lembrava vagamente sorvete de creme, lábios finos – mas rosados – e um sorriso. Ah, _aquele_ sorriso.

O olhar de Matthew cruzou com o meu durante alguns segundos, então o cumprimentei. Ele acenou de volta, então voltou a prestar atenção no que a vidente fazia. E eu continuei a olhá-lo.

Apesar de ser líder do conselho estudantil da escola e ser amigo de todos os alunos – ok, quase todos -, ele era o único com quem eu não conversava. Não era por falta de assunto ou porque eu não queria, mas todas as vezes que eu via Matthew, era como se meu estômago revirasse.

E isso acontece desde o 8º ano, quando brincamos de verdade ou consequência.

"— _Mas eu já beijei todos da nossa turma, gente! Quem mais eu poderia beijar? — Perguntei enquanto Gilbert pensava na consequência._

— _Mande ele tirar as calças e sair correndo na rua — Elizaveta falou, olhando para Gilbo._

— _Você acha que esse sem-vergonha teria vergonha de fazer isso? Se bobear, ele vai sair na rua, correr e dançar Macarena — Antonio falou, fazendo todos da roda rirem._

_Estávamos na casa de Alfred, e ele estava dando uma de suas famosas festas. Na roda, estávamos eu, Arthur, Alfred, Anri, minha irmã, Michelle, Jake e Im Yong Soo. Do lado de fora da roda, observando a brincadeira, estavam Kiku, Lily e Matthew. Gilbert olhou na roda e, em seguida, olhou fora._

— _Espera... Tem uma pessoa que ele ainda não beijou._

— _Antes de tudo, já aviso – não vou beijar minha soe-_

— _Seu desafio é beijar o Matt. — Gilbert falou, cruzando os braços._

_Na mesma hora que ele falou isso, eu olhei para Matt e nossos olhares se encontraram. Foi naquela hora que eu ouvi._

'_Tum tum... tum tum...'"_

— Ok, quem é o próximo? — A vidente perguntou, olhando para nossa turma. O olhar dela parou em mim — Você, bonitão. Porque não vem olhar sua sorte?

— Porque nós fazemos nossa própria sorte. — Sorri.

— Ora, por favor. Você parece diferente dos outros. Está com medo de que sua mão revele algum segredo seu?

— Não vou cair nessa provocação, minha senhora. — Respirei fundo — Mas se eu não a deixar ler minha mão, sinto que você insistirá.

Me sentei na cadeira e estendi a mão. Ela a segurou e começou a leitura.

— Hm... Isso é estranho. — Traçou uma linha que ia da palma da minha mão até meu dedo anelar — Olhe, essa linha é a do amor. É normal, a maioria das pessoas tem... Mas ela só surge depois que você toca a pessoa que está destinada a ser seu par.

— Ih, Francis, já era, você já tocou todo ser que se move nesse país — O pessoal riu. Eu ri também, mas estava interessado do que ela tinha para falar.

— Essa outra linha aqui — Ela traçou uma que ia do lado direito até o lado esquerdo da minha mão esquerda — indica que você vai se casar, mas que não vai ser virgem.

— Conta uma novidade. — Antonio falou, rindo. Maldito. Mais pessoas riram.

— E essa linha aqui indica que você não pode perder tempo. — Era a mesma linha da esquerda, mas na minha mão direita — Está vendo como ela se torna mais fina? Isso quer dizer que você está perdendo sua alma gêmea. Caso você não se apresse, não terá mais chances.

Ela não acha que eu cai nisso, certo?

"_Não foi fácil convencer Matthew a cumprir o desafio. E eu... Bem, eu confesso que estava um pouco hesitante. Não porque eu não queria, mas ele parecia não querer. _

_Ok, eu queria._

_Durante meses, eu imaginei como seria beijar Matthew. Não posso dizer que estava apaixonado porque eu era uma criança, praticamente, e não sabia direito o que era paixão. Mas eu me sentia atraído por ele. Muito._

_No final das contas, conseguiram convencer Matt. Fomos para o meio da roda e ele estava com as bochechas muito coradas. Ele fechou os olhos e fez um pequeno bico com a boca. Eu fechei os meus olhos também e, finalmente, selei nossos lábios._

'_Tum-tum-tum-tum... Tum-tum-tum-tum...'"_

Assim que ela terminou de falar comigo, todos da nossa turma resolveram sair. Eu fui o último. E assim que eu estava saindo de sua tenda, ouvi a vidente me chamando.

— Francis, por favor, fique. — Eu me virei e ela continuou — Você não acha que eu escolhi você como meu cliente apenas para falar coisas bobas sobre amor, não é?

— Você não acha que eu vou pagar mais, não é? — Respondi, dando um sorriso irônico.

— Não lhe cobrarei um centavo por isso. — Ela sorriu, também com ironia — Sente-se, por favor.

Eu fiz como ela mandou e cruzei os braços.

— Tudo isso que falei hoje sobre você... Pura mentira. — Oh, agora me conte uma novidade — Assim que você entrou na minha tenda, percebi que era do tipo popular, que tem vários amigos. Não podia falar coisas sérias sobre você com eles aqui. Rumores se espalham com facilidade, não?

— Você está me impressionando. — Respondi — Porque não me diz o que viu então?

Ela sorriu – não de forma irônica, mas carinhosa.

— Apenas percebi que você tem um futuro brilhante pela frente, mas que se deixa ser influenciado demais pelos outros. E, também, é extremamente inseguro. Porque não tenta deixar o que todos esperam e falam de você de lado? Senhor Bonnefoy, você não vai ser feliz se não deixar isso para trás.

Fui salvo pelo coordenador, que gritava do lado de fora para que nossa turma se reunisse.

— Se quiser conversar depois... — Ela pegou um cartão e me deu. "Irmã Marta". Isso é um nome espanhol, italiano ou português?

— Claro que ligarei. Até mais senhorita Marta — Então deu um "clique" na minha cabeça — Espere, eu não te falei meu sobrenome. — Como aquela mulher me chamou pelo meu sobrenome se eu não havia mencionado ele?

— Ah, senhor Bonnefoy, você não deveria subestimar meus poderes. — Ela riu e eu sai da tenda, indo em direção ao ônibus da escola.

* * *

Depois da excursão, sai com Gilbert, Antonio, Hansen, Anri e Jake para comermos uma pizza. Foi divertido, e eu consegui uma desculpa para voltar pra casa tarde. Meus pais não falaram nada – tinham saído para um jantar.

— A vidente tem razão, frère. — Amèlie me falou assim que entrei na cozinha — Você tem que parar de confiar demais nos outros.

— Você estava ouvindo a nossa conversa? — Perguntei, fechando a cara para ela.

— Você não pensou que eu fosse perder isso, não? Bem, eu percebi que você ficou pra trás, então ouvi vocês conversando. Quando o coordenador chamou, sai de perto. Só isso.

Ela se levantou e eu percebi que estava com sua roupa de balé.

— Você ainda vai dançar?

— Tenho que melhorar meu Cisne Negro, frère. — Ela sorriu e saiu da cozinha. Então eu gritei.

— Passe carvão na cara e você se tornará o melhor Cisne Negro da região.

Minha irmã riu, então ouvi a porta do seu quarto fechando.

Após alguns minutos, resolvi ir pro meu. Tomei um banho e, depois de desligar a luz, me joguei na cama. Fiquei algum tempo olhando pro teto.

De certa forma... Eu queria que a vidente estivesse certa sobre minha alma gêmea. Quer dizer, eu já beijei várias pessoas, mas isso me daria uma esperança. Não que eu tivesse alguém em mente, mas talvez... Ah, esquece. Está na hora de dormir.

Desliguei a luz do abajur e fechei os olhos, caindo num profundo sono.

* * *

— _Quem você acha que é a alma gêmea do Francis? — Anri perguntou para Hansen, sorrindo._

— _Você devia perguntar para ele, Anri. — O holandês a respondeu, cruzando os braços e acendendo um cigarro._

— _Ouvi dizer que a Michelle tem um interesse nele. Mas acho que o Antonio também tem. Será que os dois são um casal? — Ela sorriu._

— _Acho que Antonio tem mais interesse em você do que no Francis. — Hansen respondeu, fechando a cara._

"_Eu preciso contar para a Michelle", Anri pensou enquanto, animada, pegava o celular e digitava uma mensagem de texto para a amiga._

* * *

**Minha primeira longfic Franadá. E é UA. Não acredito que fiz isso. *Corre e esconde* Reviews, por favor? Até semana que vem!~**


	2. Capítulo 1

**Ponto de vista do Matthew. Boa leitura!**

* * *

Droga, eu realmente preciso de pincéis novos. Os meus pincéis já estão gastos, soltando fios e não pegam tinta direito. Bem, essa tinta também não está muito boa...

— Mais verde... — Pensei alto enquanto pegava um tubinho de tinta verde.

O horário de aula já acabou, mas achei melhor ficar na sala de Artes. É claro que se os monitores me pegarem, eu vou conseguir uma bela advertência, mas preciso terminar esse quadro antes da festa cultural da escola. É daqui a três semanas, mas ainda quero pintar o mural, então tenho que me apressar.

Bem, eh, eu não acho que alguém vá realmente se interessar pelo mural, mas gosto de pintar. Feliciano faz isso muito melhor que eu, mas não ligo para isso... Pinto porque gosto. E espero que isso não mude. Se eu pintasse por vontade de ser reconhecido, venderia meus quadros, não os guardaria aqui.

Está certo, ninguém compraria, mas deu para entender.

— Ainda está pintando, bro? — Alfred parou na porta, me chamando.

— Shh, fale baixo! — Eu disse, assustado.

— Só passei pra avisar que vou dormir no quarto de outra pessoa hoje, ok?

— Está levando a camisinha, Al? — Perguntei, sem me virar. Ele riu.

— Não é uma garota. — Ele respondeu, ainda rindo. Eu me virei e ele passou a mão nos cabelos — Eu e o Artie precisamos terminar nosso trabalho de História sobre as Treze Colônias...

— Alfred, ele pelo menos sabe que você vai dormir lá? — Eu o perguntei, levantando uma sobrancelha.

— Bem... Não. Mas ele não vai se importar! Até mais, bro! — Alfred fechou a porta e saiu correndo, pelo que parecia.

Olhei para meu quadro – minha conversa com Alfred fez com que eu perdesse minha inspiração para continuar com o quadro. Respirei fundo.

— Eh... Você fica para amanhã. — Sorri e Coloquei o quadro perto da janela. Após deixar os pincéis de molho e arrumar as coisas, finalmente sai da sala.

Andando pelos corredores, percebi que estava silencioso demais. Aquilo era estranho. Alguém faria alguma besteira.

Apressei-me pra sair do corredor, mas parei no mural da escola por alguns minutos. A votação para os melhores do ano já havia começado. Era uma competição um pouco boba – todos os anos, os alunos votariam em algumas categorias, e os vencedores coordenariam a feira cultural da escola.

Aproximei-me do quadro para ver os votos. Eduard, como sempre, estava competindo com Kiku na categoria dos mais inteligentes – e era uma disputa complicada, pois ambos eram extremamente espertos. Na parte dos mais populares, eram os mesmos de sempre – Gilbert, Antonio, Francis, Al e Im Yong So. A diferença entre eu e Alfred era gritante.

E, por fim, parei na lista dos mais bonitos – sim, existia isso. Francis ganhava de lavada. Depois dele, Gilbert – não vejo atrativos nele, então suponho que ele comprou os votos. E, então, meu irmão. Procurei meu nome e vi o que já tinha se tornado normal para mim: três votos. Eu sabia que um era de Katya, a irmã do Ivan, meu parceiro de hóquei. O outro era de Im Yong Soo, que, por algum motivo, me achava a pessoa mais bonita da escola. Tomei isso como um elogio. E o último voto era um segredo. Todos os anos eu recebia o mesmo voto, mas nunca descobri de quem era. Continuo achando que é alguém que quer tirar uma comigo.

Então eu me lembrei que não tinha votado ainda. Peguei uma caneta e olhei todos os nomes. Pra terminar, votei no Francis. Ele ia ganhar mesmo, então meu voto não valeria de nada. Além do mais, ele é bonito.

Voltei a andar, indo para os dormitórios. A nossa escola é um tipo de "semi-internato": passamos a semana aqui, nos dormitórios, mas vamos para nossas casas nos finais de semana e feriados, mas apenas se quisermos ir. Alguns, como os asiáticos e os americanos, preferem ficar aqui o tempo todo e só viajar para casa durante as férias. E dá pra entender.

Sabe, eu gosto da minha escola. Não são muitos alunos – antigamente era a partir do sexto ano, mas agora é apenas o Ensino Médio – e somos bem, digamos, pacíficos. Não somos o tipo de escola que é separada por panelinhas e elas não se misturam de forma alguma. Temos panelinhas, mas todos nos damos bem. Os populares conversam com os nerds – e não é porque querem notas -, todas as meninas se dão bem... É um paraíso. Lembro-me de quando Yong contou sobre sua antiga escola – bullying era algo normal lá. Fico feliz da nossa escola ser assim. Tenho certeza que eu seria um alvo fácil, eh.

Outra coisa que também gosto são os grupos. Estou no grupo de artes e astronomia desde que entrei na escola. Ah, e também faço aulas extras de francês. Quando me formar, devo morar com meu pai, e ele mora na parte francesa do Canadá – Québec, se não me engano. Nasci lá, mas morei a maioria do tempo com minha mãe e com o Al, lá em Nova Jersey. Queria conhecer melhor meu país natal.

Outra coisa que gosto aqui é o fato de que consigo passar despercebido. Não gosto de atenção, acho que eu morreria de vergonha se chamasse muita atenção — ainda me lembro de quando Al deu uma festa lá em casa e os meninos inventaram de jogar verdade ou desafio. Eu fiquei com tanta vergonha de ter que beijar Francis...

— Alfred, o que você está fazendo aqui fora? — Bewarld, o capitão do time de futebol, me chamou.

— E-Eu não sou o Alfred... Sou o Matthew. — Respondi, passando a mão na cabeça.

E uma coisa que não gosto, mas que acontece com frequência – as pessoas me confundindo com Alfred. Eu e ele não somos tão parecidos assim...

— Ah, me desculpe, Matthew. — Ele me respondeu — Viu o Tino? Preciso entregar as bolas para ele.

— Não, me desculpe... Ele deve estar com o Sveinn. Tenho quase certeza que vi os dois na biblioteca. — Respondi, sorrindo.

— Obrigado. — Bewarld saiu andando, então vi o saco de bolas que ele segurava. Olhei para o lado do campo e pude jurar que vi mais alguém lá. Não sabia que o time de futebol estava treinando hoje.

Enfim, voltei a andar na direção dos dormitórios. Quando cheguei lá, estava tudo normal – bagunçado, como sempre. Eu devia ensinar Alfred como se dobra roupa de novo, mas acho que não vai fazer diferença, eh.

Arrumei o meu lado do quarto e me sentei na cama. Eu tinha alguns deveres para sexta-feira, mas não estava com muita vontade de fazê-los. Após tomar um banho, me deitei na cama. Virei-me para o lado e comecei a olhar para o lado de fora, admirando as estrelas.

Sabe, isso tudo é um tédio.

Eu tenho bons amigos, tenho um irmão que, apesar de ser um idiota, é outro grande amigo meu, tenho boas notas, faço coisas que gosto, estou numa escola boa, tenho uma ótima relação com meus pais e não sofro de nenhum tipo de agressão. Mas mesmo assim... Eu queria que algo acontecesse.

Já pensei em tentar arranjar uma namorada ou namorado — para mim, tanto faz —, mas não acho que alguém aqui se interessaria mesmo por mim. Bem, tem a Katya, mas ela só gosta de mim porque acha que sou como Alfred. Sei disso, Ivan me contou. Então eu penso... O que poderia fazer as coisas melhorarem? Não quero um milagre, quero uma coisa real.

Falando em coisas "reais", essa característica é outra que me torna diferente do Al. Eu não me contento com coisas rápidas. Ele vive saindo com várias garotas, está sempre trocando de namoradas... Eu acho isso tão ruim. Eu não aguentaria trocar de pessoa assim. Eu queria segurança, mas acho que não conseguiria isso com alguém da escola. As garotas são um pouco atiradas, não gosto disso. E os garotos não param com ninguém. Antonio mal terminou com Lovino e já estava dando em cima da Anri... Acho que não vou achar alguém com quem eu possa ter um relacionamento aqui.

Então eu me lembro de Francis. Nós dois no sexto ano. Acho que eu gostei daquele beijo, eh. Talvez, se ele fosse diferente dos amigos dele, eu poderia... Não, impossível. Francis não é diferente deles. E eu não acho que conseguiria chamar a atenção dele – sou tímido demais pra isso.

Acho que estou bem do jeito que estou.

—X—

_— Você viu isso? — Jake perguntou para Michelle, que estava sentada na arquibancada._

_— Alfred e Bewarld conversando nesse horário... Isso é estranho._

_— Será que ele está traindo o Tino? — Jake perguntou para Michelle._

_— Não duvido. O Tino é um pouco sem sal, convenhamos. — Ela revirou os olhos — Mas eu pegaria aquele dali, viu?_

_Os dois riram juntos. Michelle pegou seu celular e mandou um sms para Katya, contando das novidades sobre o irmão de seu amado._

* * *

**Escrever na pele do Matt é difícil, cara, eu não consigo me acostumar. Reviews?**


End file.
